Tu devineras jamais !
by Roomer
Summary: *OS* Quand Parkinson et Zabini voient quelque chose, ils ne peuvent bien sûr pas s'empêcher d'aller le raconter à Malfoy...


_Genre__: Slash_

_Paring__: HP/DM_

_Rating__: T_

_Disclaimer__: Malheureusement, les personnages et l'histoire de base ne sont pas à moi mais malheureusement à JKR..._

_Note de l'auteur__: OS, l'idée m'est venue au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, c'est une toute petite histoire, mais bon elle a le méite d'exister. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, surtout si elles sont constructives ! Merci _

POV Draco

Assis confortablement dans mon canapé préféré, je lis tranquillement mon livre préféré (à savoir _Comment supporter les êtres inférieurs à soi ?_, parce que oui, c'est pas facile tous les jours, entouré de bras cassés que je suis) quand on frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Et merde ! On ne peut pas rester tranquille cinq minutes dans ce maudit château, je n'aurais jamais dû quitter le manoir de mes parents…

J'ai à peine ouvert la porte, quand elle entre :

- Salut Draco ! s'écrie Pansy « je-suis-insupportable » Parkinson, tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir !

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche… Mais bon, on est sensés être amis, non ?

- Quoi donc ? je demande, l'air faussement intéressé.

- Alleeeez… essaie de deviner, Drackichou… Tu vas voir c'est un truc incroyable ! répond-elle, tellement excitée qu'elle faisait des petits bonds, en frappant dans ses mains. Et qui va t'intéresser en plus !

- Hum, Dumbledore s'est fais virer ? (Quel crétin, ce vieux shnock !)

- Non… dit-elle l'air réjoui, très, très réjoui…

- Dumbledore est mort ?

- Nan…

- Dumbledore a renvoyé Trelawney ?

- Encore nan...

- Humm... Dumbledore et Pomfresh qui...

- Oh! Mon Dieu non! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! dit-elle, en faisant semblant d'être choquée.

- Pfff j'en sais rien, moi euh... il a... , je commence.

A ce moment-là, Blaise Zabini entre dans ma chambre comme si c'était la sienne. Tranquille, quoi !

- Alors, tu lui as dit ? demande-t-il à Pansy.

- Non pas encore ! Pour l'instant, il essaie de trouver mais étrangement ça tourne toujours autour de Dumbledore. A croire qu'il a des vues sur ...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? dis-je en hurlant, furieux d'être en dehors du sujet.

Mon regard passe de Pansy à Blaise, de Zabini à Parkinson…

Oh.

My.

Sweet.

Godness.

- Vous... vous...enfin vous... tout les deux, dis-je en balbutiant, le doigt pointé vers eux, en reculant.

Quand ils comprennent mon allusion, ils deviennent devenus aussi rouges que l'étendard des Gryffondors et s'éloignent très vite l'un de l'autre.

- Qui ? Nan ! Mais pas du tout ! N'importe quoi ! disent-ils (un peu trop) précipitamment.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est Potter... On cherchait une salle vide pour... pour...euh, commence Pansy en devenant plus rouge qu'avant…

- Pour faire le devoir de Sortilèges, compléta Zabini, qui a retrouvé son calme aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu.

- Oui, voila... et donc... On a surpris Potter..., dit-elle en levant les sourcils d'un air subjectif.

- Avec une fille et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? dis-je en m'asseyant, pour récupérer, de la frayeur que j'avais eue.

- Pas vraiment, non...

- Quoi alors ?

- Ben justement ce n'était pas une fille !

Gloups.

Et merde, j'en connais un qui va se faire harceler...

Pour tout vous dire, c'est un peu de ma faute quand même. Ils ont remarqué que j'avais écrit ses initiales dans le coin d'un brouillon pour un devoir de potions et, con comme je suis, je l'ai passé à Zabini pour "l'aider". Je vous raconte même pas les litres et litres de salive que Pansy et lui ont utilisés avant de réussir à me faire cracher le morceau.

Ok...Ok

J'avoue.

Potty me plait bien.

Beaucoup même.

Et merde.

Et ça devait m'arriver à moi ? pfff ya vraiment pas de justice en ce bas monde...

- Draco ? Draco !

Oops ! Je les avais presque oublié ces deux-là !

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Avec Potter ?

- Je sais pas... Vous avez dit qu'il était avec qui ?

Blaise soupire.

- On ne te l'a pas encore dit, Draco...

- Bon alors accouche !

- Seamus Finnegan, l'irlandais de Griffondor.

- Lui !?

Grognant, je sors de ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Merde.

- Mais... cassez-vous ! Prenez une chambre pour faire ça ! Mais pas la mienne ! je crie à mes deux meilleurs amis, en retournant dans ma chambre, les trouvant avachis l'un sur l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV Harry

Pfff... Encore un devoir supplémentaire en Potions... Snape m'a encore puni alors que Malfoy avait fais exactement la même erreur que moi.

Non, mais vraiment, à croire qu'il est puéril, ce bâtard graisseux...

Je sors pour me changer les idées, après deux heures et demie à plancher sur ce satané devoir.

Je me promène dans les couloirs quand j'aperçois quelque chose écrit sur le mur.

Je m'approche. C'est écrit :" Harry Potter, je veux un bébé de toi !"

Encore quelqu'un (sûrement une fille) qui m' "adoooore", j'en ai marre, elles sont toutes comme ça à cause de ma cicatrice et de tout le reste... Pathétique... et limite flippant

Heureusement, il y a Ginny, avec qui je sors depuis quelques temps, elle n'est pas obsessive et ne passe pas tout son temps accrochée à mon bras pour montrer à tout Poudlard qu'on est ensemble... Pas comme avec Jessica, mon ex, qui le criait sur tout les toits... C'était assez horrible !

Il faut dire que ma réputation me précédant en tous lieux, je n'ai pas eu tellement de mal à avoir copines et copains. Mais si eux étaient avec moi pour ma renommée, ils ne faisaient que me changer les idées. Parce que oui, je suis amoureux.

Soudain je sens deux mains tièdes interrompre mes pensées pour se poser sur mes yeux.

Quand on parle du loup! Ginny...

Je ferme les yeux et me retourne pour l'embrasser.

C'est drôle ses lèvres ne sont pas comme ça d'habitude, elles ne sentent pas le gloss à la cerise, que je lui ai offert au début de notre relation et dont elle ne se sépare plus depuis.

Le baiser se fait de plus en plus chaud.

Je pose alors mes mains sur ses hanches, qui sont plus hautes et étroites que d'habitude...

Je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur. En remontant mes mains, je ne sens pas la taille fine que j'apprécie tant.

Gné ?!

J'ouvre les yeux et me détache.

- Seamus ?

Il me sourit doucement, les yeux humides. Là, je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux et pars sans rien dire, trop étonné pour parler. Tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est partir.

- Harry attends... me crie Seamus, derrière moi. Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais... Je ...

Je me retourne et vois avec horreur, que Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini sont au fond du couloir et semblent, à leurs têtes, avoir tout vu.

Merde.

Il fallait que ça arrive devant eux, c'est pas vrai...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV Draco

Je me suis à peine remis de la nouvelle. Je crois que je ne me rends pas encore bien compte de l'ampleur de ce que j'ai entendu.

Potty est gay. Ou bi.

Je crois que je ne m'y serais jamais attendu.

Le Sauveur, c'est plutôt viril et macho comme surnom, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, je vais dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour me changer les idées. D'habitude, je vais dans les cachots pour réfléchir mais, là...

J'ouvre la porte qui donne sur le toit de la tour. Il n'y a personne, tant mieux. Je m'assois sur le bord, les pieds dans le vide et prend de grandes inspirations d'air frais.

Ca fait du bien.

Merde, quelqu'un arrive. On peut vraiment pas rester deux minutes tranquille, ici ? D'abord Pansy et Blaise et maintenant...

- Potty ? je dis, étonné de le voir là.

- Malefoy... Bon je pars. Il se retourne et je l'entends grommeler: "Moi qui voulais être tranquille..."

- Potter, je l'appelle, tu peux rester, je compte pas te taper la causette.

Heu ? On en parle de ça ?

- Pfff... Ok, je vais me mettre là, dit-il en s'asseyant le plus loin possible de moi.

Un ange passe.

- Potter ?

- Ouais, quoi ?

- Je suis ton ennemi ?

- Bah... en toute logique, oui.

- Parce que j'étais en train de me dire qu'on est plus opposés qu'ennemis, tu penses pas ?

- ...

- ...

- En quelque sorte, je crois tu as raison.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, là Potter ?

Je vois deux grands yeux verts me regarder avec étonnement.

- Quoi ?

- T'as dis que j'avais raison, dis-je, un sourire en coin.

Il soupire, je crois que j'ai réussi à le faire sourire quand même.

- Tu vois à quel point je suis atteint, répondit-il en ricanant.

Je ris aussi. Je me lève et vais m'adosser à côté de lui.

- Potter, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Depuis quand un Malfoy demande ça ? Un Malfoy pose les questions et n'attend pas d'autorisation pour ça !

- Je verrais si j'ai envie de répondre ou non.

- Tu es bi ?

Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. Il me regarde comme si je lui avais demandé s'il était amoureux de Dumbledore.

Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça, Malefoy, demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tout à coup soupçonneux.

Merde, je suis sensé lui répondre, quoi, moi ?

-Euh... (Hey! un Malfoy n'hésite jamais !)... c'est juste pour savoir.

Il me fixe et je dois reconnaître que ses yeux sont encore plus beaux d'ici. N'empêche que c'est quand même désagréable.

Je soupire.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, moi, oui.

Il ouvre de grands yeux, étonné, il ne pensait sûrement pas que j'allais lui dire ça, à lui. Sachant que si mon père en avait l'écho, je serais en train de me balancer au bout d'une corde à l'heure qu'il est !

Il rougit et commence à bafouiller.

- Je... je... je... enfin, je...

Il se retourne, baisse la tête pour fixer le sol et murmure dans un souffle :

- Moi aussi...

Heureusement qu'il est retourné sinon il me verrait, très très très souriant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV Harry

Pourquoi il me demande tout ça lui. C'est pas parce qu'on est beau, riche et intelligent qu'on pose des questions comme ça !

J'ai dis beau ?

Je voulais dire magnifique.

Euh... non ... pas mal.

Bordel.

Je me sens mal. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui répondre, maintenant, il peut le dire à tout le château. Enfin, c'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant non plus.

_- Il est aussi bi que tu ne l'es, crétin ! _me crie ma petite voix intérieure.

Soudain, une connexion se fait dans mon cerveau.

Baiser avec Seamus, surpris par Parkinson et Zabini + Draco qui me demande si je suis bi = Hein ? Lui ? Il serait... enfin ... attiré par moi ? Non, c'est impossible !

Je me retourne, dos au vide, la tête baissée, comme ça je ne vois que ses pieds. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'à être en tailleur à côté de lui.

Il se pourrait que ses deux amis lui aient raconté ce qu'ils avaient vu ? Tout à fait plausible. Il me demande si je suis bi parce qu'il est attiré par moi ?

_- La meilleure façon de savoir c'est de lui demander_, me dit ma voix intérieure.

- D...Malefoy ?

- Hmm ? émet-il, je l'entend tourner la tête vers moi.

- Je me demandais si tu, enfin... si Parkinson et Zabini t'avaient dit que...

- Tu avais embrassé Finnegan, oui, dit-il en me coupant la parole.

- IL m'a embrassé, à vrai dire je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Je croyais que c'était Ginny, dis-je, gêné de l'avouer.

Je crois bien qu'il est en train de se marrer, le con.

Puis je le sens qui remue, comme s'il était embarrassé. Je demande encore :

- Est-ce que tu... enfin tu... serais...attiré... ahem... par moi ?

Je sens alors un doigt tiède se glisser sous mon menton pour me relever la tête. Je me rends alors compte qu'il s'est mis à genoux, juste en face de moi. Il sourit. Il approche lentement sa tête de la mienne, frôle mes lèvres avec les siennes, ferme les yeux et murmure :

- A ton avis ?

Il se penche encore plus et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont très douces et bientôt je sens sa langue me demander silencieusement d'ouvrir la bouche pour y entrer.

Mmm il embrasse vraiment très bien. Mieux que Ginny. Beaucoup mieux que Seamus.

Je le pousse doucement en arrière et me retrouve bientôt au dessus de lui, toujours en l'embrassant. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et l'embrasse dans le cou. C'est très agréable, il a la peau douce.

Du bout des doigts, je lui enlève sa cape, tout en continuant de parsemer son cou de baisers. Je relève la tête pour pouvoir m'attaquer à sa chemise quand il ouvre brusquement les yeux et me regarde si intensément que je me sens fondre comme neige au soleil. En quatrième vitesse, je m'active pour lui enlever un maximum de vêtements en un minimum de temps. Il me fixe toujours et, au moment où je m'y attends le moins, il m'agrippe les bras et me fais basculer afin que je me retrouve en dessous. Je souris.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est pressé, celui-là ! Je suis nu en rien de temps. Il me fixe de ses yeux acier. C'est comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon âme. Je ne me suis jamais aussi senti vulnérable et excité à la fois.

J'inverse les positions pour pouvoir finir de le déshabiller.

Il se frotte à moi, nos érections se touchent et j'ai l'impression que la température a beaucoup augmenté. Je ferme les yeux, savourant. C'est bon.

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que je me retrouve en dessous une fois de plus.

Il me regarde d'un air qui veut dire que c'est la « seule » solution. Enfin pour lui.

Ca ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois (mon premier mec a été, en l'occurrence, Dean) que je suis passif. Une petite voix dans le fond de ma tête me dit que j'arriverai bien à lui montrer que c'est juste différent et très bien aussi.

En parlant de ça, sa main est déjà passée à l'action. Mmmh… C'est délicieux.

Maintenant, ce n'est plus sa main. Et c'est gros, très gros. J'ai mal.

Qui eût crû que le petit Malfoy à sa maman était aussi bien monté ?

Tu veux… que j'arrête ? me demande-t-il, haletant.

Je secoue la tête en tentant de sourire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer même si je sais que je vais prendre mon pied bientôt. J'avance le bassine en signe d'encouragement. Je suis complètement incapable de prononcer un mot.

Il comprend le signal et continue de s'insinuer à l'intérieur de mon corps. Peu à peu, ses vas-et-viens sont plus rapidement, plus profonds. Je ne tarde pas à accompagner le mouvement.

Haaaa !

Je crie en me cambrant sous la vague de plaisir qui vient de m'engloutir sauvagement. Ma semence se déverse entre nos deux ventres brûlants.

Quelques va-et-viens plus tard, avec un son rauque et sexy, il vient lui aussi en moi. C'est chaud.

Très doucement, il se retire et s'allonge à mes côtés, la respiration très saccadée et le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous essayons tant bien que mal de reprendre notre souffle après ce moment très intense et, je crois qu'on peut le dire, physique…

Après avoir fait apparaître une couverture bien moelleuse, je me love contre Draco qui semble déjà en train de dormir du sommeil du juste.

Je sens une main fine se poser lascivement sur mon épaule gauche.

Décidément il a vraiment la peau très douce. J'ai à peine le temps de fermer les paupières que j'entends un grand cri de surprise.

Devant nous, se tiennent Ron et Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte...

Oops !

Qui a oublié de verrouiller la porte ?

_Voila c'est fini ! Il faut se réveiller maintenant !_

_Je sais, je sais que c'était un peu chiant mais bon merci quand même d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

_Un petit commentaire ?_

_Roomer_


End file.
